Halo (Halo: Combat Evolved level)
Looking for Halo, the superstructure? Halo is the second campaign level in Halo: Combat Evolved, and it begins on the morning of September 19, 2552 and is the first "on the ground" view of Installation 04. This is the first level in the game where Jackals will be introduced as well as the first on Halo's surface. In addition, this is also the first time in the Halo Trilogy where the player will be able to use a Vehicle (Only the Warthog for this Level) and the S2 AM Sniper Rifle. This will also be the last of the 2 levels where you will be assisted by the Autumn's actual crewmen. Marine allies will also aid the player. Weapons *Assault Rifle *Frag Grenade *Needler *Pistol *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Sniper Rifle Vehicles *Warthog *Banshee (Non-drivable) *Pelican (Non-drivable) *Spirit (Non-drivable) *Bumblebee (Non-drivable) Cutscenes *Halo: Opening - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgCvcwCdWkI *Halo: Light Bridge - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKYEFlhy-X8 *Halo: Alternative Closing, Cliffside - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7c5NFQcmIA *Halo: Alternative Closing, Rockslide - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB0Yzkt8EOc *Halo: Alternative Closing, Head of the River - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1QzwPB7MKc Transcript Part 01: Flawless Cowboy Cortana: "We're coming in too fast!" Pilot: "Damn! Airbrake failure! They blew too early! I'm losin' her...brace for impact!" (White out) Cortana: "Chief! Chief! Can you hear me? At last! Are you alright? Can you move?" (As you exit the [[Bumblebee|lifepod]]) The others...the impact....There's nothing we can do. (As you exit the area) Cortana: "Warning! I've detected multiple Covenant Dropships on approach. I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky, the Covenant will believe that everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash." (If you explore a little bit) Cortana: "I'm reading thousands of types of flora. The ring's ecosystem is incredibly sophisticated." (As a dropship approaches) Cortana: "Alert! Covenant dropship inbound! They must be looking for survivors. I recommend immediate evasion." (You wait a bit) Cortana: "Warning! The Covenant Dropship has detected us, here they come." (Combat) Cortana: "I'm reading a lifeboat beacon over the next hill. We should check to see if there are any survivors." (As you come up to the surviving Marines) Bisenti: "Good to see you, Sir! Welcome to the party!" or Bisenti: "I thought we were the only ones to make it off of the Pillar of Autumn!" Sergeant Johnson: "It's a mess, Sir. We're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac, but until you showed up, I thought we were cooked." Cortana: "Don't worry, Sergeant. We'll stay here until evac arrives." Private Mendoza: (over radio) "Heads up! I got a Covenant dropship headin' in, over here!" (Next wave of Covenant troops) Private Mendoza (O.S.): "Look sharp! Covenant dropship on approach! I could use some help over here!" (Next wave) Private Mendoza (O.S.): "Uh-oh, another bandit droppin' in behind us! They're tryin' to flank us!" (If all of the Marines are dead.) Cortana: "I recommend to stay here and wait for extraction..." (If you're leaving the area.) Cortana: "Where are you going? The lifeboat beacon is our only chance to getting reunited with the rest of the crew, we need to stay with it." (After the final wave of Covenant dropships) Foe Hammer: "This is Pelican Echo 419. Anybody readin' me? Repeat. Any UNSC personnel, respond." Marine, Sgt. Johnson or Cortana (radio): "Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire Team Charlie. We read you. Is that you, Foe Hammer?" Foe Hammer: "Roger, Fire Team Charlie. Good to hear from ya." Marine, Sgt. Johnson or Cortana (radio): "If you're not too busy, Foe Hammer, we could use a lift. We have survivors to transport to the Command Shuttle." Foe Hammer: "I'm on my way." Cortana: "Look, more lifeboats! They're coming in fast. If those lifeboats make it down, the Covenant are going to be right on top of them. (over radio to Foe Hammer) Foe Hammer, we need you to disengage your Warthog. The Master Chief and I are going to see if we can save some soldiers." Foe Hammer: "Roger, Cortana. Okay, Charlie Team, Warthog deployed. Saddle up and give 'em hell." Cortana: "Roger, Foe Hammer. Stand by to evac survivors and transport them to safety." Foe Hammer: "That's affirmative. Echo 419 staying on station. Foe Hammer out." Cortana: "The Master Chief and I need some backup, can you spare a few men?" Sergeant Johnson (If you kept him alive) or PFC Fitzgerald: "Sure, Cortana. All right ladies, volunteers step up on the double! The rest of you, get to the Dropship." (If you walk away from the dropped Warthog or explore the area on foot for more than 5 minutes) Cortana: "We need that Warthog if we want to get to the other lifeboats in time." (As you drive through the cave structure) Cortana: "This cave is not a natural formation. Someone built it, so it must lead somewhere. (Pause) I've hacked into the Covenant battlenet. They're actually broadcasting tactical data on unencrypted channels. We should show them who they're dealing with. Master Chief, I'm going to use your suit's transponder system to monitor their chatter." (After Master Chief kills all of the Covenant in the structure) Cortana: "There must be some mechanism to cross this cavern. Look for a control panel or switch." (Cinematic: When the Chief finds the panel and engage it, you get a nice little cinematic of the giant silver beam-generating structures extending across the chasm, and an energy bridge slowly fading into existence) (As the Chief drives out the other end of the cave...) Cortana: "New traffic on the Covenant Battlenet...a lot more crew made it off the Autumn than I had predicted - the Captain really gave them hell! If we can find Captain Keyes and other survivors, we have a chance to coordinate an effective resistance." Part 02: Reunion Tour This varies depending on the order the Chief visits the crash sites As the Chief approaches the rock-slide crash site... Cortana: "Survivors detected. The Marines are concealed in those rocks." A Marine that is closest to Master Chief: "Contact! Covenant Dropship down there!" After the Chief fends off assaulting forces. Foe Hammer: "Echo 419 to Cortana, come in." Cortana: "We read you, Echo 419. We have survivors and need immediate dust-off." Foe Hammer: "Roger, Cortana. On my way. I've spotted additional lifeboats in your area. One near the cliff edge. And another near the head of the river. Hard to see from my altitude, but it looks like there are more survivors." Cortana: "Acknowledged. We're on our way." If the Chief dawdles Cortana: "We need to find the other two lifeboats." As the Master Chief approaches the river head crash site... Cortana: "There are some Marines hiding in the hills above the structure!" Marine: "You're a sight for sore eyes Chief. We're in a bad way. We got wounded here." Cortana: "I'll call in a dropship to pick them up." When the Chief kills all the Covenant forces. Foe Hammer: "Echo 419 to Cortana. Foe Hammer's on station and ready for another pickup." Cortana: "Affirmative, Foe Hammer. We're ready for dustoff. Approach when ready. We're going to look for the last lifeboat, Echo 419. Good luck." As the Chief approaches the river Cortana: "Warning. I've picked up reports that the Covenant have located and secured the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. The good news is the Captain's still alive. The bad news is that the Covenant has captured the entire surviving command crew. Let's hurry and find the final lifeboat, so we can link up with the rest of the survivors." As the Chief approaches the fourth lifeboat Cortana: "Lifeboat detected. No sign of survivors." PFC Fitzgerald: "This lifeboat is trashed, Chief. There are weapons and supplies but...no bodies." {or} PFC Fitzgerald: "The life boat's totalled sir. There are weapons and supplies everywhere, but I can't find any bodies. Maybe somebody made out of here alive." {or} PFC Fitzgerald: "The life boat's trashed Chief. There are weapons and supplies all over the place. Where's the bodies though." As The Chief moves around the Final structure by the cliff edge Cortana: "Maybe they took cover in that structure. Let's check it out." When Chief nears either of the structure entrances... Cortana: "We should search the interior of those structures before we leave." As the Chief arrives at the bottom of the cavern, where the Marines and the crewmen are hiding. Cortana: "I've called for evac." Marine: "Marines! Assemble for evac, Pronto!" (If all of the Marines are killed) Cortana "We weren't able to save any of the Marines. A hundred percent casualties." or Cortana "Dead. They're all dead. Get to the drop ship and let's get back to base." When the Chief kills all the Covenant in the area Cortana: "That's the last of them." Foe Hammer: "Roger that. I'm on my way." Cortana: "New traffic on the Covenant battlenet! I've found Captain Keyes! He's being held on a Covenant cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, a ship I disabled before we abandoned the Autumn. The Truth and Reconciliation touched down on a desert plateau roughly three hundred kilometres upspin." As Foe Hammer flies in Cortana: "There's our ride. Get aboard, and let's get out of here." Foe Hammer: "Welcome aboard, Master Chief. Ready for dust-off." As the Master Chief climbs onboard into the Pelican Cortana: "We should move out, Lieutenant. And then we'll need your help on our rescue mission." Trivia Glitches *If you have a Warthog near the Pelican at the end of the level, the Marine(s) on board will mysteriously disappear. *A glitch found was near the rockslide part of finding the marine escape pods where exploiting checkpoints to make 4 Spirits drop off a total of nearly 40 enemies back to back. *If you stand under Echo 419 when it lands near the cliff edge, you'll come up through the floor inside the Pelican. When this happens, jump up through the floor and you can walk inside the dropship. However, when it starts to fly away, you'll fall through the floor and most likely die. *If you get in the Warthog when Echo 419 drops it, enter the vehicle and turn your camera to the back of the Warthog, and then with the right angle, you can see inside the cockpit of the Pelican. *At the start, when in the lifeboat, approach a Marine's corpse that's in a seat. If you shoot it from the right angle with the Assault Rifle, the bullets will deflect onto you. *If you manage to snipe the Elite driving the Banshee (possibly with a mod), you cannot drive it. *At the second group of Marines, (hidden among the rocks) if you change your Warthog passenger for the Marine with the Sniper Rifle, then your old passenger will be left behind when Echo 419 arrives. *Marine sharpshooters do not board Echo 419, even if they walk around freely. *Any Marine of Navy tech sitting in the innermost seats of the Pelican, they will hold out their hands as if clutching an Assault Rifle (even the techs armed with Pistols) but will actually hold nothing. *When you get to the part with the Marines hiding on the hill, if you walk over to the dead Marine body against the rock, melee it and it'll make a sound of flesh rather then the Marines normal armor clang which also counts for the dead Marines in the beginning of the level. *You can find 6 Bumblebee Lifeboats in this level. *It's possible to get a second Warthog in single player Campaign. *If you use melee enough, you can cause the game to lag. Mistakes *If you enter the structure where the Marines don't encounter any Covenant dropships and jump off the shaft that shoots blue energy straight up, you will see a blue ball hovering in thin air when you reach the bottom (dead). References *The Halo 3 level, Halo, is partially linked because the levels are both the first and last time you ever go on a Halo ring. *Marty O'Donnell revealed in the [[Halo 3 Legendary Edition]] bonus disc that Jen Taylor (voice actor of Cortana), also played the voice of the lifeboat pilot at the beginning of the level. *The level was one of the inspirations for the design of the Halo 3 multiplayer map, Valhalla, since the environment is somewhat similar. *There are a total of fourteen Spirit Dropships in the level. 14/2=7. There are 7 Spirits before you go through the tunnel. Both are seven references. Miscellaneous *At the first structure where the first lifepod crashes, a Spirit can be seen crashing into a cliff as it exits the area. *This is the first level where you get to use the Needler and the Sniper Rifle. *This is the first level where you can use vehicles in Halo: Combat Evolved and in the Halo series, without modding. The only vehicle that is useable is, however, a Warthog. *This is the first level in Halo: Combat Evolved and in the Halo series in which you fight Jackals. *This is the first level in the saga the Spirit is encountered. *If you make any Marines on board Echo 419 turn on you at the end, you will not be able to board the Pelican until you kill them all or until they trust you. Category:Levels Category:Halo 1 Campaign